The Misadventures of YRPBGN
by HanaAsakura20
Summary: A spoof and crossover of a sort....FFX2FFXPokemon crossover
1. Yuna Controller Controller Meet Yuna

READERS, PREPARE TO MEET RANDOMNESS AND CROSSOVERS ALIKE IN WHAT IS TO BE THE FUNNIEST FFX-2 STORY EVER...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

(Did we mention bashings and randomness...?)

Day I: Yuna. Controller. Controller. Meet Yuna.

The Celsius took off as Rikku ran through the airship quickly, not watching where she was going. She hit anything and everything in her path that wasn't a door.

"Yunie! Yunie! Paine! Look! Look! Look! Look what I got!" said the blonde as she reached a separate room where a couch and a tv was placed. "Look, I got a Wii! And I only had to stab 1000 people to get it!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Yay! Yay for the bleeding dead people!" Yuna shouted. Paine groaned.

"So, who are you paying back this month, Rikku?" Paine asked. Rikku slapped her.

"Nobody silly. I stole money from New Yevon! Yay for stupid politics who are poor!"

Rikku then proceeded to pull out the Wii, and Yuna walked over to look at it. However, with it being a system and being a bit heavy, Rikku accidentally dropped, and it landed on Yuna's foot, breaking it with a sick disgusting crunch. Paine shrugged, and Rikku pouted as she picked up her game which wasn't damaged, with the exception of a Yuna on the floor in great excrutiating pain.

"So, you just got a game system?" Paine asked.

"Yep!" Rikku replied. "Isn't it great?"

"No, you fucking retard. Where's the game for it?" Paine replied. Rikku gave a look of utter retardness that looked like a 'wtf?'  
"You need a game to play on it. You can't just have the system."

"Oh...aheh...poopie..." Rikku replied.

So, Rikku and Paine left for some huge ass department store in Luca, leaving a pleading Yuna on the floor with a broken foot. 5 hours later, they came back

"Yay! We got a game! And we only had to kill 2 people for it!" Rikku yelled. Paine walked over to the Wii, and started to plug it in.

"Plus hurt 45 other people that got in our way..." Paine added.

Rikku pulled out the game, and looked at it with pride. The new Legend of Zelda game, "Twilight Princess."

"This game looks so cool! I get first dibs."

"Fuck you," Paine said. "I'm the one that bought it," she said as she connected the last controller. "It's finished. Give me the game."

"Ok. Hey, where's Yunie?" Rikku asked. 

"I'm over here...behind the couch...stuffing down painkillers...do you mind...? You're breaking my concentration..." Yuna said. Rikku shrugged, and sat down on the couch next to Paine, who's eyes were glued to the T.V.

5 hours later, after Yuna miraculously woke up after passing out from a minor overdose, she limped over to the couch.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"Legend of Zelda...must...get...fairy...don't distract...me..." Rikku said, eyes twitching, drool coming out of her mouth.

"You know, they do have guides for these games," Paine said.

"Shut the hell up! Who's playing? Me! SHUT UP!"

"See if I help you on the next temple..." Paine replied to the blonde.

"GAAAAHHH!!!! GOD DAMN YOU LINK! YOU DIED AGAIN!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" Rikku said as she threw the controller in anger, and well, the aftermath...Yuna lay on the floor with a bleeding head.

FIN DAY I


	2. Argent Games Anonymous

DAY II: "Argent Games Anonymous"

Gippal groaned. Here of all places. The Calm Lands. He hated how it was so green. Everything was green, and he hated the color green. However, it was Baralai's day off, and since Baralai had to have his oh-so-wonderful day off, he had dragged Gippal to go wander around Spira randomly with him. But, he had to drag him to the Calm Lands.

"Wow! Look at all these happy people, and it's so green and beautiful! Don't you just love it here?" Baralai said licking an ice cream cone.

"No. I hate green," Gippal whined. He hoped it would give the silver haired guy a message.

"That's ok. We can go to Luca. The color there is mainly blue."

"Whatever, fine by me, and where the hell did you get that from? Did you pick that ice cream up off from the ground that the kid from earlier dropped?" Gippal asked. Baralai looked at it, and squinted.

"It only had one blade of grass on it...Hey, what's the green snake up in the sky?" he said, and took another lick.

"Fuck that, let's go to Luca."

"Ooh! What are those? Are those games? Let's go play!" Baralai said as he ran off towards the two people staring each other down in an attempt to make each one's attractions look better to the customer.

The one person greeted Baralai. "Welcome to Argent Inc. Whatcha buying, stranger?" The other one greeted him, too.

"Welcome to Open Air. Whatcha selling, stranger?"

"I want to play your games! I have lots of money. Could I buy your company?" Baralai asked. Gippal walked up behind him.

"Dude, these guys are rips. They'll rob you like walking on a street corner holding out the bling bling with the winning lotto ticket. F-O-R-G-E-T I-T."

"Did you say something?" Baralai asked Gippal.

8 hours later...

"These games are so fun! How much money do I have left to get credits?" Baralai asked watching his bet on Reptile Run.

Gippal was laying down. "You mean 'how much do I have left?' Nothing. You just took me broke."

"Hey! I got an idea!" Baralai said. "Let's call Nooj and see if he has any money. I'm all out of money, you don't have anything, and New Yevon's account was forced to close due to bankrupcy."

"Do what you want, man..." Gippal said as he drifted off to sleep. He prayed Paine wouldn't call him the next day asking for her money that he borrowed 5 days ago...

FIN DAY II


	3. Dog or Cat? I Do Not Know

Day III: Dog or Cat? I Do Not Know... (1st EncounterDeath by shock)

It was a beautiful rainy day in the Thunder Plains...if you could call it beautiful...Yuna had decided to set up a picnic...(God knows why...), and had dragged Rikku and Paine along for the ride...so Paine decided to drag Baralai along for the ride, who brought along Gippal, who brought along the girl next door, which upset Rikku a TINY bit... (and the rest of the group wondered why she had purchased a chainsaw on the way)...

"This is a great spot to set up our place here!" Yuna said. Rikku sat down, while Paine stood near the lightning tower.

"You know Yuna, you could have picked some place less wet...I just don't see how we're gonna eat the fried chocobo," she said. Yuna smiled a weird smile.

"Don't be silly Paine! Even if the crust is all mushy, we can still eat it. It'll be just like eating a refigerated piece of heated of chicken..."

Gippal sighed. "That did so not make sense. I'm hungry. Baralai, hand me a piece of chocobo."

However, Baralai seemed to be distracted by something in the distance.

"Is it just me, Yunie, or is the lightning getting worse, and dark storm clouds are heading our way really quickly...?" Rikku asked. Yuna tilted her head to the side.

"Oh Rikku, don't be silly! Clouds can't run! They float! You must be high on caffeine again!" 

Baralai was still watching out in the distance. Paine happened to notice him watching.

"What are you looking at, Baralai?" she asked.

"The dog," Baralai replied, not turning around or moving.

"Dog?" Paine asked. Paine looked around, but didn't see anything. "There are no dogs around here. Just some overgrown feline wandering around that lightning tower over there. Ugly looking, too."

"Well, my dog is cuter than your cat!" Baralai proclaimed. "And, hey, how come your cat stole my dog's lightning tower?"

"It's not a dog you baka, it's a cat..." Paine replied with a glare, looking and pointing at the "cat-dog thing." Baralai looked, and then got a confused look.

"Your cat ate my dog!" he yelled. "It ate it!"

"Yunie! Yunie! Those storm clouds are REALLY close now! They're just near the lightning tower thingamabober over there..." Rikku yelled pointing. "It's near that big doggy! OMG, it's gonna kill the dog! Run doggy, run!"

Suddenly, without anyone knowing it, Baralai gained 10 intelligent points.

"Do you guys know what that is?" he asked them pointing at the 'cat-dog'. They shook their heads 'no.'

"In a recent disturbing turn of events due to the narrator's odd personality, weird creatures known as Pokemon have been thrown into our world of Spira. And it is our job as people on Spira, no, as Trainers, officially, as of now, to catch them," Baralai explained.

"And how do we do that?" Gippal asked.

"uh..." Rikku went. Yuna had a blank look on HER face.

"WTF...?" Paine went.

"We catch them with these!" Baralai replied, pulling out, yes, a Pokeball. "We catch them in these things. You throw them at the target like so."

Of course, being Baralai, threw the Pokeball as a demonstration, but threw it at Gippal, knocking him unconcious.

"Then, the target, being the Pokemon, goes into the ball, and you have your very own Pokemon! See, isn't it easy?"

"Ooh! I want a Pokemon, too!" Yuna squealed. Paine was just amazed she was still standing. Rikku was drooling...again...

"I'm going to show you how to catch a Pokemon! I think that's one over there by that tower!" Baralai said, as he ran over to where the Pokemon stood. Now, the Pokemon that Baralai was trying to catch was none other than the elusive Raikou. It looked up at Baralai, as Paine looked curiously, Rikku still drooled, and Yuna was going through Gippal's pockets to see if he had any Pokeballs.

Baralai twisted his bandana around in a 'mimicking way' and threw the Pokeball towards Raikou. "Pokemon, I choose you!"

However, the ball was empty, and the aim was a bit to far than just in front of it, and the ball hit Raikou in the head. This pissed it off REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY bad.

"Hey guys! Gippal has a Pokeball!" Yuna shouted, turning around. "I'm gonna catch a Pokemon, too!" 

Raikou was still pissed, and sent off a "Thunder", not "Thundershock" at Baralai. However, Baralai ducked, and it hit Yuna, electrocuting her to death. She fell to the ground in a twitching, bloody pool of nothing. The Raikou ran off.

FIN DAY III

(Preview of the next DAY: Gippal gets jealous, Baralai becomes a 'maniac', and Nooj gets trigger happy. And Spira celebrates the death of Yuna. In Final Fantasy X-2: The Misadventures of YRPDAY IV: Quest For the Rest! Keep reading.)


	4. Quest For the Rest

DAY IV: Quest For the Rest

"I'm telling you man, he's lost it..." Gippal said. Nooj laughed. "He's like, a maniac now."

"Are you still suffering from that concussion?" Nooj replied. Gippal had gone into a concussion from Baralai's demonstration, and everyone had attended Yuna's funeral...

Flashback

"Yunie! Yuuunniieee... Why did you have to die...? Why???? Waaahhh!" Rikku went.

"Are we finished yet?" Paine asked. "I only brought 2 Gil for parking."

"Oh, you're right let's go." Rikku said. The priest came forward.

"But, the funeral hasn't even begun yet-"

"Keep the change," Rikku replied as her, Paine, Nooj, Baralai (who had brought an unconcious Gippal on a stretcher to the funeral home) left.

End flashback

"Dude, I'm serious here! Baralai's lost it! He says he's seen the light, and will not stop until he finds it again."

"Why are you worried? Or are you jealous?" Nooj asked. Gippal groaned at this. He had been found out.

"The latter..." Gippal murmered. "Baralai's getting a Pokemon, and I'm not...sniff"

"You complain too much," Nooj said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the road to Djose

"A catching we will go...a catching we will go...la-la-la-la-la-la...la-la-la-la-la-la..." Baralai sang. "Hm...according to this Sphere radar thingy that the Al Bhed gave me, the mysterious killer electric Pokemon should be...5 inches away! Great!"

There stood the Raikou...the one that had shocked Yuna into oblivion...Baralai didn't know it, but Spira was celebrating, and the Farplane was cursing this astounding Pokemon. 

"Ok! Let's du- Oh, wait. Wrong line. Right. Pokemon, I choose you! Go! Pokemon that I just caught, and who's name I don't have memorized yet!"

The Pokemon that he had caught was a Hoothoot. Needless to say, this was going to be a difficult battle, if there would be any contest at all.

"All right unknown Pokemon, attack! Use...one of...those moves that I used on you to make you learn a move forcibly!"

The Raikou looked a bit stunned at the fact that a tiny owl was coming after it. (But in this story, is anything impossible?) It used the same move on the Hoothoot that killed Yuna, and knocked it out. Baralai fell to his knees. 

"My Pokemon's dead! Oh the humanity! I'm a horrible trainer...I should be shot!"

Ironically, a shot did ring out. Baralai's heart stopped. However, it was not from the bullet, it was from shock...no not electrical shock, but shock that the Raikou fell over.

"Oh my Yevon, they killed the Raikou! You sick bastards. Oh, wait...It's not dead! It's just paralyzed. Yes! Now, I can catch it! Pokeball, go!"

Baralai threw the ball at the creature (who, mind you was actually bleeding), and it went inside. After waiting a minute or so, Baralai was jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid in a candy store.

"You had to shoot it, Noojster." Gippal said.

"Well, there was no way in hell he would have actually caught it," Nooj replied.

FIN DAY IV


	5. Return of the Nightmare Wait is that Ti

DAY V: Return of the Nightmare (Wait is that Tidus?)

"Ehh...Umm...should I? Or shouldn't I? Here...? Or not?" Baralai said as he kept his fingers on a King chess piece that was bound to be mated, whether he moved it or not.

"Are you going to move the damn thing, or are we going to sit here until the next Sin comes?" Nooj asked. Raikou sighed. (It had recovered from its bullet wound that Nooj gave it. However, without the proper badges, it growled at Baralai every time he smiled at it.)

"Wait, wait...Oh, hold on...No...Hm...Ok! No...Let's see..."

"Here. Try this," Nooj said as he moved the piece forward to where he could win. "This move is better than the other ones."

"Oh, great! I was thinking of doing that anyway!"

"Kou..." the Raikou went.

"Wow..." Gippal went. "Some dude just stabbed a clergy member outside..."

"Checkmate," Nooj replied.

"Really!? Where? I don't see it?" Baralai exclaimed.

"There." Nooj pointed at the Bishop, Knight, and Rook that had the King tucked into a corner. 

"Where?" Baralai repeated.

"Right there." Nooj replied

"There?"

"Yes." 

"Are you sure it's a checkmate?" Baralai asked. "Maybe we should call Paine and see..."

"It is a checkmate, Baralai..." Nooj replied.

"Whoa..." Gippal said, "The clergy guy is stumbling all over the place...now the guy with the knife is stabbing random people...sweet...Hey, who wants some popcorn?"

Just then, Yuna came bursting in, along with Rikku who was jumping up and down like a kid who had forgotten to take their Ritalin.

"Tidus is back! Tidus is back! TIDUS IS BACK!!!" she yelled. Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai just stared.

"Who's Tidus again?" Gippal asked. From out of nowhere, Paine pulls out a script from "Final Fantasy X."

"When did Paine get here!?" Baralai asked. Paine raised her eyebrows.

"I was beside Yuna and Rikku the whole time...standing there..."

"Who's Tidus again?" Gippal asked. Paine started skimming the script.

"Blah blah blah blah...Yuna, I love you. Marry me...Yuna will you make out with me in the lake...Blah blah blah...Dad, I hate you...Kid's a damn pussy... Who the hell gives a fuck! Give me some of that popcorn..." Paine said pushing Baralai to the side.

"I care!" Yuna said, pouting. "Tidus is back!"

"But, he looks like Shuyin..." Paine replied with her mouth full.

"What?" Nooj asked.

"He looks like Shuyin..." she said again.

"What's that? We can't understand you, Paine," Baralai said.

"He looks like Shuyin..." Paine repeated.

"Still don't get what you're saying Dr. P" Gippal said. Just then, Tidus ran in behind Yuna.

"Hey everybody!" Tidus exclaimed, practically jogging in.

"Oh my God! It's Shuyin!!!! He's back from the dead with a vengeance!!!! Raikou! Use "Thunder!" Now!" Baralai yelled. And, oddly enough, Raikou obliged to do so. Except no one would have counted on the fact that Tidus JUST MIGHT have changed over the past two years...

"Ah!!!" Tidus yelled, as he saw the lightning coming towards him. Quickly, he grabbed the closest thing to protect him from it...Yuna...

And, once again, Spira held a second funeral for Yuna...And Paine once again complained about the parking, while Tidus wept over Yuna's charcoaled body, while Raikou for some odd reason look quite pleased with itself. Rikku walked up the casket beside Tidus.

"It's ok, Yunie. Look, I brought you some flowers. They're your favorite! Daisys!" Rikku said as she layed them down in Yuna's hands.

"That's great Rikku," Nooj said as he walked up beside the two, "But, why is she starting to break out in hives?"

"Oh, don't be silly! Yunie loves these flowers! See? She's blushing with happiness!" Rikku said pointing at her swollen face.

"How odd...How could she be breaking out if she's dead?" Nooj asked. Tidus gasped.

"That means- Oh my God! Yuna come back! I love you!!! Come back!!!" he said starting to shake her. Of course, in the idiotic process of shaking Yuna, who was actually dead, Tidus broke her neck.

"Ok. That can't be good," Nooj said.

"Uh...Who's got tape?" Tidus asked.

FIN DAY V


	6. Raikou, Where Art Thou?

DAY VI: Raikou, Where Art Thou?

Baralai woke up that morning. It was a bright, sunny day in Bevelle. Usually it was raining. Of course, Raikou liked to make it rain a lot, too, so one couldn't complain. But, today was sunny for some odd reason. And the sunlight coming through the windows woke Baralai up.

"Oww...so bright. Gippal turn off the lamp..." he murmured. "Ah...Hm..? Oh, the sun must be out...That's odd..."

Baralai got up, and walked into parlor. Now, usually Raikou was up with the television...eating it for breakfast...Every morning it ate on a different electric appliance for breakfast. And for a snack, it would always find Baralai's hidden spheres. However, this morning, the television was intact.

"Raikou...? Raikou...? Raikou, it's breakfast time! Come get it!"

No answer. Baralai looked in the bathroom. Maybe it decided to try and go for the toothbrush this morning? But, no, it wasn't in there either. Baralai even checked the kitchen. Nothing.

"Raikou? Raikou! Where are you?" Baralai asked walking around. Something was really wrong. It wasn't like it to disappear without a trace.

Gippal was sleeping well when the commsphere rang in his ear. He groaned, and prayed that it wasn't Rikku...It wasn't...So, out of best interest, he decided to pick it up...Big mistake...

"Gippal! You have to help me find Raikou! It's gone! I think it ran away!" Baralai's upset voice rang over the sphere. Gippal internally groaned. But then again, he was thankful, due to the fact that Yuna was on the Farplane now...At least the 'thing' was good for something. He had to give it credit.

"Did you try checking the bathroom?" Gippal asked.

"It wasn't even in the kitchen!" Baralai whined. Gippal groaned.

"Fine...I'll be there in a minute...Just...Don't do anything stupid..."

Ten minutes later after throwing on some clothes, Gippal had arrived at Baralai's house, where Baralai was making missing posters with a crayon.

"You think these will work?" Baralai asked holding up a picture with a stick figure Raikou. Gippal tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. People should be calling every few seconds when they spot that thing... (yeah right, like they could tell what that "thing" is!)" Gippal replied.

"Maybe we should recruit the Gullwings to help us?" Baralai asked. Gippal nodded.

"(Maybe we'd have a better chance at dying from jumping off a cliff)" he thought. So, the two got up, and decided to take a hover around Spira, until Gippal got the bright idea of heading to the Thunder Plains. "So, it has to be AROUND HERE," Gippal said. "It's electric after all."

Baralai sighed. "Yes, you're right. Maybe we should check around the towers?"

And, as luck would have it, when the pair did check behind one of the towers, Raikou was sleeping behind it!

"Heh. Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Gippal said.

"Raikou!" Baralai went and hugged it, somewhat startling it, and creating a chain-reaction of it growling and shocking Baralai, then Raikou jumping up, and sending a huge shockwave at Gippal. Then, it finally went laid down, and went back to sleep.

"Dude, we so need some special equipment for this," Gippal said straining to move.

"Should we call the Gullwings now?" Baralai asked.

"Don't even go there my friend," Gippal replied.

FIN DAY VI


End file.
